


Grim Adventures

by TheOneandOnly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Niall, F/M, Love, M/M, Niall-centric, Romance, Sassy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneandOnly/pseuds/TheOneandOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Accidents of a girl named sophia and the band named One Direction. Read through this emotional journey and follow them through their Grim Adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grim Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing straight couple story lol well tell me what you think :)

A blast from the alarm clock is the first thing that i hear. A shriek from my little brother and several knocks on the door later, i found myself awake and looking for clothes for today. I try to find something that would be suitable for today. Like always i didn't like anything so i ran to my sisters closet across the hallway, she wouldn't mind. When i found what i was looking for i quickly headed straight to the shower and did my daily routine. I got out of the restroom 30 minutes later and i was ready for the heavy day that i knew was ahead of me. I see that my mother isn't here and i looked at my brother. He knew the routine of getting ready, so when i come out we can just head to school. Everyday is the same, me and angel get up and do our thing and head to school, then we would wait for my sister to come home and feed us and repeat the routine. Sometime, in the middle of the night our mother would come home from wherever she was. She never stayed long though, by morning she would be gone. We have stopped worrying for her because the pain is just to much for us.  
"Hey Angel" i snapped out of my train of thought when i hear my little brothers friends call him. 

"Hey Henry!" he says with a big smile. Angels the toughest one out of all this. Hes 11 and hes at the age where he still needs a mother.

" Are you gonna come to my party this saturday" Henry says and i see angel look up at me. i felt bad that he couldn't really do the normal things that every little kid does. He usually doesnt get a birthday party, or goes trick or treating and he doesn't even get presents for Christmas. So i nodded and he had a really big smile and i felt all warm inside. He would probably have to gift something of his to give henry but i knew he wouldn't mind. After his friend Henry left inside, i said goodbye and told him that i would be there later on to pick him up. I walked to my school which was kind of far but i enjoyed the walk. It gave me time to sort and plan out the day and be alone with my thoughts. As i got a little bit closer to the school i heard lots of screaming and i looked confused. I see my friend ashley walk over to me. Ashley has been my best friend since 3rd grade. I tell her everything and anything.

"Omg Sophia can you believe this madness" she said giggling to me. she was always happy, she was my little light bulb.

"Why are all these girls screaming?" i said, genuinely confused why all the girls are screaming and running everywhere. i mean its not like they're giving free handbags.

"The famous band One Direction is performing today" she said and i shrugged, i didn't really care for them. I mean i haven't heard a lot of their songs because i have no interest in buying their music when i could by other stuff instead. For the rest of the morning she kept on explaining why it was so important that we are excited for their performance. Apparently we are the lucky school that got picked for them to perform here. I kept listening the whole day because if i didn't ashley would explode because she need the urge to talk. They were gonna perform during lunch, which was gonna be an hour longer just for the performance. It was cool because that would mean no classes. The bell for lunch rang and all the girls and surprisingly some of the boys left really quickly. i chuckled and got all my stuff packed.

"Oi, Sophia aren't you gonna hurry to get a good view of the performance?" Mrs.cook said, shes one of my favorite english teacher because she actually cares about her students and not like the rest where they don't even care if you leave their class.

"No Mrs.C I actually don't really care about the performance" she looked surprised but just nodded her head and i left. I walked out the hallway and headed toward the lunch which was really empty, only a couple of students here. I got a little salad and a bottle of water, when i see outside that ashley was waving her hands at me. I walk out with my stuff to see her in the front rows and telling me to come over. I shook my head and she put her hands on her hips and looked angry. I laughed and took my water and went to the place where she was. 

"Great you're here now we can enjoy this together." she said linking our arms together and turning her attention to the main stage. which i cant believe they built really fast in the time here. I looked and saw that all the musicians were all preparing their instruments. I heard them start to play and then i see a boy with tan skin and lots of tattoos come out. He was wearing a black band t-shirt with some black jeans and black combat boots. He was definitely a fan favorite because as soon as he walked out, all the girls started screaming and yelling. I was surprised that nobody lost their voice when the other three came out. I looked at Ashley and i laughed at her because she was also screaming. I looked back at the stage and i saw a blonde boy a heavenly face. He was wearing a white t-shirt and light blue jeans and white vans and he looked so good in them. He was different from the other and i couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I had to admit the music was really good and i actually enjoyed myself. Like most good things they had to end. The band members said their goodbyes and it was time for class again. I walked through the crowd and met up with ashley.

"so what did you think about One Direction." she said to me with an excited look on her face. 

I smirked " I actually didn't like their performance." the look on ashley's face was hilarious. She looked like she was about to hit me. "Im joking i think that they're good, i wouldn't normally listen to them but ill make an exception for them." Ashley then the rest of the time talked about her favorite moments and favorite songs and favorite boy. Which kind of got annoy. So i raised my hand to go to the restroom as an excuse out of the conversation. I walked the hallways and saw people taking apart the stage that once was there in our field. I stared in fascination as how they did it so quickly. I was so into it i didn't even pay attention to the person in front of me,i fell and hit my head hard. Last thing i saw blonde short hair, then everything went black. I woke up an hour later in the nurses office, i didn't see anyone so i got up and walked around the room. The nurse and the blonde boy came in. He had a worried look on his face, he saw me and then looked at the nurse.  
"sophia you're awake thank goodness" nurse bethany said, she made me lay down and checked if i was alright.

"Im sorry i bumped in to you" Niall said, i remembered his name from when ashley was talking about it. He had a little sad look on his face, which made me feel really bad about. i was about to say something when i saw the clock read three thirty. i jumped from the chair that i was laying in angel comes out at three and i'm thirty minutes late.  
"Sophia, where do you think you're going" nurse Bethany said, shocked that i ran away from her so fast.

"I have to go pick up my little brother, my moms working late and i'm the only one who can pick him up." I lied to her, she nodded and said i could leave. I quickly walked out of the room. I saw Niall walk out and follow me. 

"um wait " he said and i ignored and continued to the classroom to go and get my stuff. im glad that Mr.Cowell had his door unlocked. I grabbed all my stuff and quickly packed it up. i had to be there by four or else only my mom would be able to go and pick him up and shes not even here. I walked out of the classroom and saw that Niall was there waiting for me. "Do you have a ride to pick up your brother, i saw an elementary school when we were on our way here but it was two miles down." he said.

"No im gonna run it" i said with an annoyed look on my face. I didnt have time for this, if he lets me leave right now then i can run and make it just in time to get him.

"Let me give you a ride, its the least i can do considering i'm the one who made you late." he said, i thought about it and i told him yes. The faster i get there the better and he would probably just nag me until i said yes. We left to the parking lot without talking and i followed him to his car. Which was a black SUV and i was really astonished, i took a step back and gazed at it momentarily. He opened the door for me and i stepped inside, the inside of the car was more astonishing than the outside of the car. It had beige leather seats, multiple cup holders and dark wood lining. I sat at the seat next to the window and looked out as the car started running. I didn't look at him at all during the ride to the school, it wasn't because i was angry just worried that i wouldn't make it on time to pick up Angel. We finally got there and i opened the door to the main office. I saw angel sitting in a little blue chair kicking his red converse, he looked at door to see who had walked in. He saw me and quickly got up from his chair and ran to me. The lady from the main office looked at me with crossed arms and I walked slowly towards her.

"sophia, this is the third time that this has happened this month. I'm afraid if this continues i'm gonna have to speak to your mother" she said, for the next five minutes i tried to explain why i was late. I walked out with Angel and stood in front of the car.


End file.
